bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michaelrose262
'Likable Anime: Bleach, Naruto, Shippuden, SAO, DBZ, Blue Exorcist, Yu-Gi-Oh!' 5 Favorite Anime characters: Toshiro Hitsuguya, Sasuke Uchiha, Trunks, Kimimarro, Uruyu Quincy 5 Least Favorite characters: Kankuro, Shino, Renji, Tenten, Chiaotzu, ' 'Naruto Seen it in 2006, it was exciting. It got deeper in the story and then got sad, but still good. Sasuke is an awesome guy. I wish the ninja world could be real, with Sharingan and Jinchuriki. Kimimarro's was very sad to me...his character was so great cause it was just asking a question to everyone: What is life's purpose? He was so lost wondering whether or not his purpose in life was fufilled. ' '''The Sasuke Retrieval Arc was sad indeed.. the Sound Four were certainly entertaining. ' '''Choji versus Jirobo Neji versus Kidomaru Shikamaru versus Tayuya Kiba versus Sakon Naruto versus Kimimarro Lee w/ Gaara versus Kimimarro/Second State Naruto/Nine-Tailed versus Sasuke/ Cursed State/ CS2 End... All nearly died, risking their own lives. It was sad though how Sasuke still betrayed them. Naruto was in sorrow and rage, the epic ending battle with him and Sasuke was nice. Sadly, the two go seperate ways. The series went on from that after a couple more arcs that led into Shippuden. Naruto Shippuden Nice seeing Naruto back, he returned in 2007. It was cool, new jutsu, new characters, and Akatsuki revealed. ''' '''Akatsuki members: Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Sasori/Hiruko Hidan Kakuzu Pain/Yahiko Konan Six Paths of Pain Zetzu Nagato (assumed leader) and the mysterious true leader, Tobi Naruto developed new versions of Rasengan and I started to enjoy him a little. Sasuke came again, cool as ever with new jutsu and a sword. Sad, considering him by the side of Orochimaru and Kabuto. I dislike Sai. He just shows up and we're suppose to ride along with him. A couple of deaths--wait, no, alot of deaths take place in this. Most are due to Pain and just the Akatsuki period. It hasn't ended yet, but it shall this year in 2014. It shall end with a bang. 'Bleach' I've been lost with watching Bleach. I've seen the whole first season and not to mention I love the second opening, but I'm just off track with it all. It's good overall. The explosive techniques are epic and just amazing. Not much for Bleach, but it is nice. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Dragon Ball Z, nostalgia. It was a very good series that influenced other anime. Super Saiyan is one of the well know animated power ups to most of the world. Trunks and his sword speak for themselves. I would love to see seasons 4 - 6 once again because I don't have good memory over the episodes, but I started watching DBZ in 2005. Arguably, the best anime ever.' 'Sword Art Online ' 'I was excited when I seen this last year, it was exciting. Ending was sad.. but still nice.' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Michaelrose262 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LeeHatake93 (talk) 01:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC)